


A Penny for Your Thoughts

by Aly208



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly208/pseuds/Aly208
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misfire and Fulcrum have a late night chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Penny for Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Shameless fluff. One person received Diabetes from how sweet and fluffy this is. Be warned.

“Hey, pinhead, you ever think about things?”

Fulcrum didn’t stir from his position on the berth. Misfire was deciding whether or not he should let Fulcrum recharge, when he finally received his response, “I’m not too sure about you, but I do it all the time.” 

“You do?” asked Misfire, optics wide with excitement. He propped himself on his elbows and stared at Fulcrum’s back, waiting.

It took Fulcrum a few moments to reply again. “Mmhmm. I kind of have to do it to survive,” he deadpanned. “And you know me: big fan of survival.”

Misfire’s expression fell like a K-Con’s last jump. “I didn’t mean _thinking-thinking_ , I meant the _other_ thinking.”

“…Misfire, it’s late, I’m exhausted, and you’re confusing me. Not a good combination. I’m going back to recharge.”

“No, no, wait, please, just listen!” Misfire begged, pouting despite the fact that Fulcrum had his back turned to him. “Pretty please? You know what happens when I’m bored and have no one to talk to.”

Fulcrum sighed. He shifted from his position to lie on his side, directly facing Misfire. “…I’m only doing this so that you don’t wreak havoc on everybody else, you do realize,” he said flatly.

Misfire’s face brightened. He snuggled up to Fulcrum and wrapped his arms around the other’s slender waist, hugging the K-Con to his chest like a child’s favorite stuffed animal.

“You know, you’re more sarcastic and irritable when you don’t get your beauty sleep,” commented Misfire, idly running a finger down Fulcrum’s side.

“ _Misfire_ ,” said Fulcrum, exasperated, “you were saying something before?” A split second later, he stifled a giggle and slapped Misfire’s finger away. “Don’t do that!” 

Misfire grinned goofily, but stopped. Instead, he let his servo rest on top of Fulcrum’s hip. “Oh, yeah, so I was saying earlier. I wasn’t talking about actual thinking you do during the day and whatever. I meant daydreaming and just wondering about things, you know? Things like that.”

“Yeah. I do that,” Fulcrum said softly, nuzzling his forehead against Misfire’s brow. “Everyone does that, Misfire.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say _everyone_ – everyone is _a lot_ of bots, freaky organics, and whatever else out there – but lots do it, I suppose,” stated Misfire. “So, what do _you_ think about, loser?”

Fulcrum stiffened. He was silent for a while. “I think about my old life. I think about it a lot, actually,” he whispered, optics dimming.

Misfire’s arms tightened around him. “Aw, babe, I didn’t mean to-”

“I think about you, also,” interrupted Fulcrum, his smile as gentle as his optics. “And Krok and Spinister and Crankcase and Grimlock. I think about what happens when we return to Cybertron. I think about you and me living together.”

“Lo – Fulcrum,” began Misfire, holding Fulcrum to his chest as if he was the present he’d always wanted, but never thought he’d ever receive in his lifetime, “I think about you, too. That’s _all_ I think about. Fulcrum, Fulcrum, Fulcrum! The only time I don’t _completely_ think about you is when I’m imagining us. You and me. Me and you. Fulcrum and Misfire. Misfire and Fulcrum. Us. Those are all my thoughts, right there.”

Fulcrum didn’t say anything.

Misfire almost panicked. But then he noticed how limp Fulcrum was in his arms.

Misfire grinned. Carefully, he lifted the recharging Fulcrum from his arms and laid the slender Decepticon back down on the berth. Misfire lay down beside him and rested his head on Fulcrum’s chassis.

He fell asleep immediately. 


End file.
